


Whispers In The Dark

by KaiMiu



Category: Naruto
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Boys Kissing, Character Death, F/F, F/M, Gen, Genderbending, Love, M/M, Original Character(s), Pervert Hatake Kakashi, Sexy Times, Trans Character, naruto - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-14
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,014
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5143589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaiMiu/pseuds/KaiMiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time moves differently for those who have been hurt beyond what they can comprehend. They stay in a stasis of pain and never move on nor do they know how to do so. A young girl learns from others how to move on, love, live life and protect what she believes in. Follow her journey as she fights back what she deemed a lost cause. (pre-shipudden will not be started until later). Heavily AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Awakening

**Heyo, This is my first story on here. I haven't written in a while so be nice! Anyway, let me just jump into the disclaimer and the story.**

"To speak/To say"

_'Thoughts'_

**Jutsu/Kyubi-chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto: shippuden, just my Oc, This is a fan based Fic for the enjoyment of those who like to read these fics.**

* * *

_Flackback_

_The rain languidly fell down atop of blood red strands of hair. The owner walked through the underbrush of the forest. Her heart shaped face was twisted in mixed anguish and anger yet she walked almost in a catatonic state. Her colored eyes that emulated gold leaked tears down her face that she didn't even know was there. Almond shaped eyes blinked slowly as she stopped and stared ahead of her. "Norie-Chan. Why are you so far from home?" A sudden intake of breath was heard as the girl stared ahead. "Okaa-san? K-kaa-san! " Norie broke off into a run hoping to reach her mother only for the figure to give a soft motherly smile and walk away. "Kaa-san! Kaa-san, Wait for me! Don't leave me. Please, wait. Onegai, Kaa-san!" Norie stumbled relentlessly through the forest, trying to keep the distorted figure in view. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she chastised herself harshly for following fake shadows to cloud her judgment. Her parents had been murdered a week prior. Finally, She stumbled over an up-turned root and landed face first in the mud. She lifted her muck-covered face from the ground and let out a heart-wrenching sob. 'Nande…. Why am I so weak? Have I learned anything at all? Why am I such a failure? I'm sorry…. Okaasan… Otousan." Tears rolled down her face in a continuous stream soaking into her tan pants that stopped at her ankle. Norie clenched her fist as she began to stand up, her blood red bangs casting a shadow over her face. "No more. No more will I be a crybaby that hides while people are taken from me. " With a scowl upon her cherubic face, she took a deep breath and clenched her fist. " I will not be a scaredy cat any longer. I'll become strong. Like, Kaa-san...and Tou-san. I'll be someone that'd you would be proud of.'_

* * *

**Love never dies a natural death. It dies because we don't know how to replenish its source. It dies of blindness and errors and betrayals. It dies of illness and wounds; it dies of weariness, of withering's, of tarnishing's. ~Anais Nin**

* * *

I blearily opened my eyes to the same dreary scenery that I have become accustomed to. I sat up with a start and began to rub away the sleep, my lilac colored hair obstructing my vision. No matter how much I try to forget and move on, that same dreams come back at the worst time and depresses me. I covered my face with my hands and took a deep breath. My brain was assaulted by memories of my family being murdered. I just want to Forget it ever happened. I don't want to continue being plagued by these horrible memories. I want to remember them from before they died, but I am always brought back to this point. It's haunting me. Am I doing them a disservice by moving on? Should I get even? I don't even have the necessary skills to even hurt them, make them pay for taking away my happiness. Now, I am all alone and have been for the last eleven years. I've been on the run for that long. I was afraid of them coming back to finish the last of my once well-known clan, destroying the rest of my family line. For the last eleven years, I've lived in fear hiding in plain sight until I finally found an isolated place to settle for the time being. I am 15 today, another milestone that I haven't celebrated because of the intense loneliness. Its suffocating in a sense, to be so alone that even the animals do not stray your path, I guess that is a good thing since I only have base knowledge of how to hunt and feed myself. I am what most would call a scavenger, taking what others do not want and living in fear. This place that I am occupying, it has an abundance of life that I could possibly eat if I were strong enough but living off the berries of the many areas that I knew were safe isn't the greatest of ways to stay healthy. I sat up slowly, my small form stretching slightly to loosen the kinks in my body. I felt so weak. I bet my ace was sunken in, baring no resemblance to my family. I turned my head to find the cloth that I used to cover my eyes. I had learned the hard way that people do not receive things that are abnormal with anything but contempt. They hurt people and things when they don't understand it. It was a hard lesson learned for a 5 year old to learn, but I made the sacrifice to hide what made me a Koyama at a young age. The cloth was a rough burlap texture that was dark in color. It was cheap, inexpensive and easy to acquire all those years ago. I slowly bound it over my eyes and stood, using the fountain nearby to gain purchase to stand. I really need to eat, It been almost a week since I had something to fill my belly with. I grunted under the exertion and bit my lips; my stomach was racked with pain. It hurt so badly but if I could just a make it to the river nearby, I can have enough energy to find something to eat. The sun was high in the sky indicating that it was somewhere between mid morning, close to noon. I shielded my eyes and began a slow gait into the woods. Twigs broke under my footfalls as I struggled to remain steady.

* * *

It would not do to fall and be stuck here. I needed to get water. I need to Survive for the sake of my family. I continued walking through the forest, the sounds of nature soothing my raging mind until everything began to blur. The sounds were muted and the scenery had small differences than what I was used to. I stopped in mid stride and looked around. It was so quiet and eerie. Is this one of those ninja techniques? Genjutsu? No sooner than I had thought of that particular option, it was released. A scruffy looking man was standing in front of me; his face was round with brown curls in disarray on his head. His eyes had a flat look to them, a murky green that was making my stomach nauseous. He was dirty and tan and his clothes were caked in a substance that could have once been someone's blood, though his mouth was the worst thing because of the smirk that was that looking down upon me. 'How? How had I gotten this far just to fall into a trap? Bandits and someone who could possibly know ninja techniques, how can I get out of this?' A low chuckle brought me out of my musings. My startled expression must have given him pleasure because his grin grew impossibly wider. " Well, boys... A little lamb has wandered into the wolves' den. A mighty fine one too, Luck has shone us for once and blessed us with a tasty morsel. Tonight! Let us feast, a party is in order. Our main guest has arrived," He yelled. My heart jumped into my throat. 'T-This is how it ends? With ruffians of all things' The rope that had been wrapped around me tightened and I gave a squeak of pain. A lanky brown-eyed man licked his lips and leaned towards me. "Such a beautiful sound, make it again." I turned my head away from him and finally got a good count of the bandits in the area. There were at least 15 men in all. All of them leering at me as if I were meat for them to savor.

* * *

I couldn't just sit here and do nothing. I needed to fight and grow a backbone. I needed to avenge my family. I wanted to start a new family, maybe. But not like this. Everything that I had ever learned in the towns I stopped in was of no help. I could try to run but for how long? With that many men after me, could I get away or is it all an assumption. No matter, I would try. I'll be brave for once and fight back. I won't be kicked any longer. I lifted my head to scout the surroundings. I had only been looking for possible exits for two minutes before a greasy haired obese man was in my face, trying to push himself on me. He grabbed my face and held me in place trying to force my lips to pucker. I could honestly say, I was scared almost senseless. I tried to pull away with no avail as he placed wet, sloppy kisses on my cheeks. He was getting closer to my lips. I screamed as I squirmed in his hold. His grip tightened on my jaw. I could feel it bruising. Finally, I could take no more and I kicked my legs wildly until they hit the intended target. He gave a grunt of pain and let my face loose to sooth the pain in his family jewels. I didn't waste a second, running as fast as I could. My chest heaved in pain as I was tiring fast. My eyes blurred with tears. I could hear the men on my trail, racing after me with no abandon. I needed to make it back to camp. The cloth over my eyes had fallen loose hanging around my neck. The rest of the material covered the small slits that I used to see out of was covered by it."After her, boys! She's getting away." 'Swish! Swish! Swish!' "Kage Shuriken No Jutsu" I tripped over a root, my eyes wide with horror as small disc-like weapons were fired behind me. There were screams and then thuds. I held my gaze towards the ground. I did not look in front of me nor behind me. My savior could possibly be my enemy. I was at another's mercy again. 'Chiiink' "Now, Can you explain why you are in private territory? If you cannot, then I will have to eliminate you as a possible spy for another country. This is wartime and no one would leave his or her child unattended unless you are an orphan or a spy. Answer me quickly!" So, It _was_ a woman who had saved me then. I slowly lifted my eyes up to her and pursed my lips. She was undeniably beautiful.

* * *

She was lithe and slender, fire engine red hair cascading down her back to lick at her lower calves while curling at the ends. She had a narrow nose and full pink lips only accentuated by her violet eyes that were fired up with determination. Her weapon was drawn. A katana rose from its hilt to end my life. What should I do? She could possibly be one of those people, who hated what they did not understand. "You have five seconds to answer me or you will be put down." She said coldly. Her frigid tone broke my staring away from her. 'How can I keep my promise to my family and avenge them if I am dead.' "M-my name is Koyama Norie. I am an orphan kunoichi-san." I replied in a whisper. For a moment, she did not move. Neither of us did. "State your business with Uzushiogakure's land. Why are you here? Searching for scrolls from the dead, I presume." She voiced with accusation. My eyes widen and I gasped. "No! I wasn't, honest. I just needed a place to rest before I moved on." My temper flared as I gave her a glare. "Why are you here? You are accusing me when you're on this land just as well as I am. Are you stealing?" The kunoichi's face burned in either embarrassment or rage.

* * *

"I'm no thief, 'ttebane. This is my goddamned families' home. This is MY home. How dare you call me thief you fucking bitch!" If I were smart, I would have stopped while I was ahead. Her red hair seemed to rise in nine tails filled with thick strands of hair, but I'm not smart and I have a horrible temper. I growled at her, a blush crawling up my face at my faux pas. "Don't call me that! It was just a stupid question. Calm your tits, woman." Her fist rose in the air and slammed down on my head. I screamed and rolled around on the ground. " Itai! Itai! You old hag that hurt!" I yelled between trying to struggle out of the bindings and cursing at her. She giggled and smirked evilly, "There's more where that came from, you brat. Call me a hag again. I'll show you pain and hurt." I growled testily before huffing. She smirked and slid her katana back inside of its hilt. Her left hand wandered inside of a pouch on her right thigh. Another type of knife was freed from her pouch as she walked calmly over to me. I whimpered and turned away from her. "I told you what you wanted to know! Don't kill me. I'm sorry. I won't call you a hag anymore. Just don't hurt me!" I scrambled to appease her as she stepped closer then leaned down and with a quick swipe, the ropes fell. I opened my eyes that I hadn't known had closed and saw her eyes shone with an unidentifiable emotion. "Huh?" I smartly answered. "What's your story kid? My name is Uzumaki Kushina... I have time to listen to you."

* * *

She wanted t-to hear about that. She wanted me to talk about that with her. I avoided her gaze and watched as the wind blew the branches and leaves on the tree around. A soft breeze blew through my hair before I felt warmth on my face. 'Her hand is touching me.' She slowly turned my face towards her. "I'll listen and not make any judgments." My lips trembled and my mind went blank as I listened to her coax me into talking. 'W-What's this? My cheek is wet. A-Am I crying?' I raised my hand and lightly fingered at my wet cheeks, catching a tear on my nail. "I-I'm crying?" It was more of a question than a statement. I was so numb before that I thought I had forgotten how to cry. I stared at the drop water that had been caught by my nail and felt my stomach lurch. "It's okay. It's okay, let it all out." A sob caught in my throat and finally was released as Kushina wrapped her arms around me. I was so caught up into the warmth and embrace that I hadn't realized until later after the sun had set, and I was tucked into Kushina's sleeping bag with her pressed against me holding me as a mother would that I had released all my pain on her. I had told her everything and she had not turned me away, in fact she hugged me and comforted me. She fed me from her scroll of food and helped me to wash myself in the river. She was... everything that I dreamed of when I was four and abandoned when I turned six. She was someone who cared.

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hello, My first update on this new story! Review and give me criticism and just enjoy...

Written:October 30th, 2015

Rewritten: November 1st, 2015 (2:30 P.m central time)


	2. Metamorphosis

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where you learn to move on and accept that things change for the better.

_"To speak/ To say"_

_'Thoughts'_

**Jutsu/Kyubi-chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto: shippuden, just my Oc, This is a fan based Fic for the enjoyment of others.**

* * *

I awoke to a soft shaking of my shoulders. I murmured under my breath for the person to go away. For the first time in a long while I was comfortable and had fallen asleep with a fully belly. Soft giggles made me crack my eyes open to Kushina trying to tickle my feet. "Rise and shine sleepy head! We have work to do today. We have to get our bellies filled and move out. Konoha is about two to three days travel from here; four days if we take a boat. I'm more inclined to carrying you across though, boats aren't able to navigate here because of the whirlpools and water spouts. They're irregular and unpredictable." I giggled as she explained to me our agenda. I was really starting to get attached to her. She was someone who could become very dear to me, who I could possibly call **family**.

* * *

I sat up inside of the tent and rubbed at my eyes for a brief second before grabbing for the burlap fabric to cover my eyes. _Huh?_ I couldn't find the cloth. My breath hitched in fear as I searched the tent in its entirety under Kushina-san's watchful eye. "Where is it? " I mumbled. "You don't need it anymore. I got rid of it." Kushina replied calmly. I turned around to face her; my eyes brimming with unshed tears. "NO! You don't understand! I-I needs it. People are savages, I need to **live**. They hurt what they do not understand, Kushina-san. You should understand!" She shook her head sadly as she watched me frantically searching around for my cloth until finally with a graceful lean forward she held my chin between her fingers. "It is you who does not understand Norie-chan. Where we are going, people do not hurt others for what is not their fault. Your eyes are a treasure not a burden. You are a koyama, did you not say. Why should you hide it any longer then?" We stared at one another before I sniffled and tackled my arms around her.

* * *

Kushina ran her slender fingers through my lilac locks, soothing me. "You understand why I am doing this, right?" She asked me in between her caresses. I nodded as I bit my lip before mumbling in her shoulder. "Will they really accept me Kushina-san?" She chuckled and nodded. "Of course, you'll have to be evaluated before you are accepted into the village. Don't worry; I'll be there watching over you. If it's any consolation, I am a refugee from here. Before it was destroyed, I left for Konoha a few months after my eighth birthday and was allowed to go to the academy for ninjas in training. I had a special purpose in Konoha." I pursed my lips in thought, "What was that purpose?" Kushina smiled down at me before poking my sides. "Hi-mi-tsu~" ( **AN**.) I pouted squirming out of her hold. "Bah! You old hag! Tell me. Tell me! Tell me!" Kushina rolled her eyes and crawled out of the tent. "Maybe some other time, ne?" I followed behind her grumbling.

* * *

The camp was situated in a clearing. The large trees that hung low shaded the tents and a small fire was going in the center. The fire produced no smoke so it must have been a shinobi technique keeping it going for so long. I stood up and stretched while Kushina gathered her items. "Kushina-san?" Her head swiveled around to me; her forehead was creased in confusion as she looked at my face. "I want to become strong. I want to be like you. I think I want to become a kunoichi." A smile broke out across her face. It was a gentle smile that showed how happy she was. "Then you shall. I'll help you or my name isn't the Red-Hot Habanero 'ttebane!" She yelled excitedly. A sweat drop made its way on my forehead as I face-faulted. I was trying to be serious and she just le- "Grr.. You old hag! Be serious for once. I'm being sentimental!" The wind whistling loudly was the only sound I heard. "Excuse me? "Kushina's voice was calm and quiet. It did not give away how angry she was. The only indication was the shadowing over her bowed face and her nine tails of hair flying haphazardly. I flinched and stumbled away. "Hehehe… 'Ne.. Kushina-san, You like jokes right. It was all a joke! Honest!" I giggled nervously and stepped away cautiously. A sharp pain made me drop down to the ground holding my sore noggin. "Itai! You crazy lady! Stop hitting me!" I yelled at her. She glared and leaned down to my face. "Respect your elders, you brat! 'ttebane!" Her forehead and mines grinded against one another as I growled at her before I slipped and fell over head first when she moved backwards. "ITAI! You hag! You're evil!" I screamed back at her pointing my finger in anger. Her smirk sat smugly on her face. "Karma~ It's a right bitch 'ttebane. Now, get a move on. We'll eat while travelling. " I grumbled and rolled my eyes standing up while rubbing my head.

* * *

By the time camp was broken down, the sun was sitting high in the sky. According to Kushina-san, we were travelling at a civilian's pace. Breakfast came in the form of a scroll. It magically produced a bowl of onigiri and the water from a nearby stream was cleansed for us to drink. My stomach was full once again and I felt content. I glanced towards Kushina-san. Her violet eyes shone with mischief as she recounted stories to me about how many pranks she pulled in the village Konoha. It sounded like paradise for someone like me. It sounded to good to be true. I almost did not believe it but it came from Kushina-san, my savior. It has to be true. I smiled in her direction when my gaze finally caught hers. Things were finally turning around for me and its all because of my Tenshi. ' _Kushina-san'_

* * *

_**If there is no struggle, there is no progress. ~Fredrick Douglass** _

* * *

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

_**Shorter paragraphs, New update.. I'm on the roll.. I'm finally understanding this crazy uploader LOL.. Review for me. Also, I am requesting a beta reader just in case Because it only helps the story if someone else reads over my story and find things I didn't see.** _

**Written:** November 1st, 2015 (3:30)

**Edited:** November 1st, 2015 (4:15)

**Published:** November 1st, 2015 (4:30)

Glossary:

_Himitsu- Secret_

_Tenshi- Angel_

_Itai- Ouch_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a little harder to write and think up. I'm just posting this here 4 days after it was originally posted on Fanfiction.net. Find me on Wattpad! KaixDecayx


	3. Heaven's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Finding yourself in a precarious situation and gaining a new insight of home.

_"To speak/ To say"_

_'Thoughts'_

**Jutsu/Kyuubi-chan**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto/Naruto: shippuden, just my Oc, This is a fan based Fic for the enjoyment of others.**

* * *

Nothing could prepare me for the sight that I saw when we finally saw the gates of Konoha in the distance. The gates were monstrous in size, the Treeline barely touching the surface of the wall. The wooden beams that held the gate in place were exquisite in its own right. The leaf symbol was in full display upon the closed gate. "It's nice isn't it, Norie-chan." Kushina's musings awoke me from my awed stupor. "Hai! If the outside looks this beautiful, then what about the inside?" I voiced in anticipation. Kushina smiled widely, "You betcha' ass its beautiful. Nothing else compares to its beauty in my opinion. You just have to see it to believe it." I giggled as we kept our steady gait of a civilian pace past the numerous rich trees. The flora and fauna in fire country really outdid itself. This has to be the most beautiful place I've ever seen. "Minato-kun." A soft whisper of a name and Kushina stopped in her steps. I frowned and looked off into the distance to see a lean silhouette of a man. The figure waved frantically in the distance. "Kushina-san, Are you alright? You've stopped so suddenly. Is everything alri-" Before I could finish my questioning, Kushina ran full force towards the gates. "KUSHINA NO BAKA!" I screamed after her, scrambling to pick up my stride and race after her.

* * *

I panted in exhaustion as I picked up as much speed as I could until I finally came upon the gates. "Kushina no baka, You left me behind! How could you? I ran all the way here and you still haven't apologized!" I ranted and huffing and puffing between sentences. "Ne, Kushi-chan, You picked up a little spitfire twin of yourself along the way. How convenient is that Kashi-kun? We now have two demons to look out for except this one is a shrimpy one." The man replied in amusement. I growled and rounded on the man. "How dare you insult my height! I'll have you know that I am average in size. " The man chuckled good naturedly and raised his hands in a placating manner. "Ne, All jokes.. I'm just kidding chibi." **Chibi.** He called me a chibi? No one lives after that insult! I lunged at him with my fists balled up ready to land a hit until a blur of gray and red blurred together. My angry disposition dropped immediately and was replaced with one of confusion. A gray haired teen stood in front of the man with twin kunai raised in a threatening manner. "You, as a civilian, are in direct violation of the Konohagakure Civilian Law and Enforcement charter. Attacking a known militia general under the pretense of harm is generally equaled to a month in the Konoha military police confinement units. Submit now and I will not use brute force." I startled under his cold demeanor and stepped back right into Kushina-san who I realized was standing in a protective manner. "Minato-kun, I thought you addressed this with Kashi-chan already. " The man now identified as Minato gave a sheepish shrug and rubbed the back of neck for good measure to show his embarrassment. "Ne. Kashi-chan, Stand down. She was angry from my teasing. It's my fault for getting her all worked up. " The teen slowly lowered his weapon but his threatening aura ceased to leave. I can admit that his weapon did not scare me as much as his demeanor did. He felt so cold and empty. I was used to feeling certain things about people. I felt like I could read them like an open book sometimes. It's scary to meet people who feel so _ **dark**_. I stared at Kakashi in horror. My body felt like lead and I almost couldn't breathe. I could feel it. The suffocating sadness, the anger and hate, but most of all I felt remorse. "Norie-chan...Norie-chan, are you okay?" The voices of Kushina and the Minato character drifted off in the distance. I felt like water was in my ears. I could barely make out the words anymore. My face was still twisted in his fear induced expression before I saw the edges of my vision fading out.

* * *

Light assaulted my eyes when I sluggishly tried blinking them open. I moaned in pain and shut them tight. "Hey, no need for that. I just need to see if you're pupils are dilating. That's all. It will be really quick. I shook my head and clamped my hands over my eyes. "Norie-chan. Please let them check. Do it for me." I recognized that voice. I snapped my eyes shut, looking around for her. I only caught a glimpse of her red hair and worried expression before the light invaded my sight again. I grimaced in pain. "It's over with now. You don't have to worry about the annoying light anymore." I jerkily raised my hand over my eyes. "Wha-What's wrong with my body? It's not responding right." The nurse nodded and scribbled on her notepad then walked over to the light switch. With a flick of her hand, the lights were dimmed and gave a sigh in relief. "Uzumaki-sama, From what I've gathered from her reactions and her pupils dilation I have come across the diagnosis of a concussion. From the medical report that was filled out for entrance, I can safely say that this is the most accurate answer. I quote ' _Upon being frightened by Hatake Kakashi, Koyama Norie fainted abruptly and hit her head upon impact'_. The recovery rate for a concussion is about a week so we shall keep her overnight in a secure wing for observation and for her own health we are keeping her for another 3 week with an intravenous drip to get some more fluids in her and help get her health up to a healthy level. During her stay, under Hokage-sama has insured her arrival into Konoha an S-rank secret. I am not privy to much of the information other than health related topics. Now, Uzumaki-san I am almost 100% sure that Koyama-san is an orphan since word of the Koyama clan has not being spoken of since the beginning of the war almost a decade ago." I gasped softly as memories assaulted me of my clan..Okaa-san...Otou-san... all dead. Kushina strode over to my side and wrapped her arms around me. "It's okay,Norie-chan. You'll be fine and then we can leave and you can become a kunoichi.. That's what you wanted right?" I nodded into her shoulder and shuddered under the cool air breezing over my naked back. My gown had come unclasped and lay open in the back and pooling around my upper arms.

* * *

"Norie-chan, Can you tell me what happened? Did you get sick? You just fell so suddenly and Minato nor I could catch you in time. We were really worried 'ttebane" Kushina whispered in my ear. I raised my head slowly and glanced over at the nurse, who was busy gathering the much needed saline and medications. "Ka...Ka-Kakashi-san's... His chakra... It hurts.. It scared me. Its so sad and hate filled. He's hurting so bad that I could feel it." I mumbled as I gazed off in the distance. The chestnut haired nurse wheeled a small stand over and hooked in the saline and fluids and hummed. "It sounds like you've unconsciously sensed deep into his chakra.. Have you always been able to do this?" I nodded and frowned. "His is the most painful that I've ever encountered." A sigh left Kushina's lips as she pursed them. "There are circumstances surrounded around Kakashi that you are not privy to as you are still an outsider. After you have been deemed trustworthy by the hokage, then things will change until then just keep this to yourself." I nodded and turned my head when I felt my arm being prepped for the IV. I grimaced and buried my face in Kushina's shirt and whimpered. Her hands combed down my lilac colored strands in a soothing manner as she distracted me. A quick sting was all I felt and the IV was inserted inside of my arm. "All done. Koyama-san , I will be your nurse during your stay here during the day. My name is Yumei Hanako. " With the introductions out of the way, the nurse left soon after until all that was left behind was the soft sounds of breathing from Kushina-san and I.

* * *

"Norie-chan." Kushina whispered and wrapped my hospital gown closer around my body. I smiled softly and laid back into the bed after she had better. "Get better soon, I have to go reassure Minato and Kakashi. I'll be back during the next visiting hours. Don't worry sweet heart. I'm not leaving for long." I nodded and snuggled into the sheets to keep myself warm. When the door closed softly behind Kushina I turned by body away from the door and stared out the window. The sun was just over the horizon bathing the village in its reddish orange glow. Kushina-san was right. The village looked stunning bathing in the glow of the setting sun. I smiled and motioned at the sun aiming to playfully grab at it. A cough sounded in the room and put me on full alert and turned to face the door. "Hello. I am Sarutobi Hiruzen, Sandaime Hokage of Konohagakure. I understand that you had a scare earlier and I came to check in on you. So how are you?" I stared at the Hokage in shock. His tanned skin was spolotched with liver spots, brown hair slowly turning gray and his beard stood trimmed to perfection. His obsidian colored eyes stared back at me waiting for an answer. " I am fine Hokage-dono". "Ah, That is great to hear. I was wondering if you could tell me more of your background Norie-chan" He said in a serious tone. I swallowed hard and proceeded to tell him of how I came to the point where I was. His expression of interest never left as I described the my life. "Norie-chan, As the Sandaime Hokage, You must understand that I have to act in the best interest of my village and its inhabitants. You have certain knowledge that I can help us in the war so I will have to be advised by my council before I can guarantee that you are trustworthy." I nodded in acceptance.

* * *

I understood what must be done to save lives but what could I possibly give them that can achieve that. I had seen certain things, yes but the bases of operations of the places I visited would have changed by now right? "I understand protecting the village Hokage-sama but I do not understand how I can help you achieve that. I have no shinobi training." The hokage chuckled heartily, "My dear, You've given us just what we need to end the war. Kirigakure has long since backed out and surrender reparations so there will be no trouble from them. You, my girl, have information from all of whom we are warring with. No one really pays attention to civilians, especially those orphaned so they tend to hear things that others would not. After you have recovered sufficiently enough, I will be back in two weeks time to give you the verdict of the council. This will most likely earn you your right to stay within the walls of the village as either a civilian or shinobi but only if someone will take the time to apprentice you. Otherwise, you will fall far behind the rest of the children of your age." I nodded dumbly clearly in shock. I was probably going to be accepted somewhere, without having to hide myself. I felt like I was on cloud nine. My heart monitor began to beat erratically as I grew excited. The sandaime gave me a warm smile and nodded his departure leaving via window. I smiled to myself as I felt myself dozing off into blissful sleep.

* * *

**Another update, A real quickie... We are quickly moving into the end of the war in a couple more chapters and then boom Naruto pops up. I think I'll start labeling them in arcs. Really quick I wanted to address ages.. I moved them around to fit my OC and timeline and so on. I'm going to make a couple edits and changes for the OC age though. These are the ages so far at this point in time of the story**

**Kakashi: 13**

**Sarutobi Hiruzen: 45**

**Genma: 14**

**Norie: 12**

**Kushina:24**

**Minato:24**

**Iruka:8**

**Kotetsu/Izumo:8**

**Glossary:**

_**Dono** : Lord  
_

_**Sandaime** : third_

_**Hokage** : Fire shadow_

_**Chakra** : The embodiment of physical and mental energies merging to help humans preform jutsus and other things that make life easier. Manga definition:_is essential to _even the most basic technique. Through various methods, the most common of which is hand seals, chakra can be controlled and manipulated to create an effect that would not be possible otherwise, such as walking on water, exhaling fire, or creating illusions. Chakra is ordinarily not visible to the unaided eye unless it is highly concentrated or manifested in large amounts._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fanfiction.net search user: Kaixdecayx

**Author's Note:**

> Polls will be added later to get you guys input on certain things. I generally update twice a week on wednesdays and Saturdays/Sundays. Look forward to them and share the page. My poll is at the top of my fanfiction.net profile. Link below. 
> 
> https://www.fanfiction.net/u/5386567/


End file.
